The Caves of the Forgotten: A Fanfic from my Sim
by fantasyreader123
Summary: This is a fanfiction from my simulation on the Hunger Games Boards. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! They are other people's, given to me to write. It starts in simulation form, then goes to 1 POV. Hope you like it, and keep reading!


Mai Treaterous from 1:

I wave goodbye to my stylist. I don't have high hopes of seeing her again, but I can hope. My tribute tube starts to move, jarring me. It seems odd, but the tube moves sideways after traveling up for a bit. I've never been in one before, but I'm sure that the tributes usually come UP into the arena. Probably some weird Gamemaker trick: Super-small arena or something. The tube stops, and the outside retreats. I'm shocked by what I see: water, as far as the eye can see. No land in sight. And no Cornucopia. I'm absorbing this new turn of events, when Claudius Templesmith says something. I'm dazed, so I can't figure it out. Just then, I realize my tribute plate is cracking beneath my toes. I look around, and the other tributes look worried, but not as much as me. Claudius must have said something. I wish I knew what. His voice comes on again, and I pay attention, but he only says "Let the 100th Hunger Games begin!" Right as he says "begin," my plate cracks in half, and I'm falling…

I land on something soft. I realize that it is some sort of piece of foam, like a mattress. I'm in a cave. It's dimly lit by light bulbs, but I can see a huge form. The Cornucopia. It's underground. I can't tell much of the supplies, but they seem to be sorted as in the 75th games, with everything in a big pile. I glance down at my outfit, seeing if it would help me in this environment. There's a small device on our chest, and we're wearing sturdy dark brown pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. No jacket, though, and it must be 50 degrees (Fahrenheit) in here. The supplies are up in a stack on the Cornucopia. In the 60 seconds we have to wait, I look around the other tributes. They all look 16 and under. Maybe the Capitol rigged it that way: I don't know. What I do know is that I need to get some supplies and get out of here, getting Zuko, my district partner, on the way. By the looks of it, everyone is going to ally with their district partner. That has to happen. This games, the 100th Hunger Games, each tribute chosen from a giant ball had to bring a close friend or family member with them. I was chosen in the ball. And everyone knew that I would have to pick Zuko. My boyfriend since we were little. It was heartbreaking to bring him, but I knew that I would be in trouble if I picked anyone else.

The cannon sounds, and I'm off. One girl, I think from 4, is at the top of the pile by the time I reach the bottom of the Cornucopia. She's grabbed two swords and is holding them in front of her, ready. I sigh. Of course, I'm one of the last ones there. I start looking for something I can use as darts, but can't find anything. All I can get is a few knives. Then, I have a crazy idea. Everybody is scrounging around the pile, except for the girl on top. I pull out the biggest things I can find from the bottom. The whole pile comes crashing down, with the girl on top. She gets up, and turns around, but can't find out who did it. She decides to head off after the boy from 3, who's looking for supplies, still stunned after his fellow tribute stumbled off her mattress and got shot with a needle. I guess explosions underground would be sort of counter-productive. Kill off all the tributes at once, why don't you, and just hope one survives. I'm grabbing a flashlight when I sense someone behind me. I turn, and see Jennifer, the girl from 5, I think, swinging a sword over my head. I lean back quickly, and the blade of her sword grazes my neck. I fend her off with my knives, but I can't hold it for long. My knives are about half the length of her swords. She has me on the ground, about to stab, when she stiffens. I know that she's dead. She falls, and I see Zuko standing there. I'm so relieved, I almost cry. He's holding a bloodstained knife. He helps me up. "We need to get some supplies." I say. He nods, and we start collecting.

A blanket, extra knives, food, water. I ask him if he has any flashlights, but he doesn't answer. I turn, a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Spencer Halloway is standing over Zuko, a spear deeply imbedded in his chest. I scream, and race over. I fend Spencer off, wildly stabbing with my knives until he retreats. Then I turn to Zuko. I can tell that it's fatal. I kneel next to him.

"Mai?" he says weakly, then coughs.

"Yes, Zuko?" I answer, my voice shaking.

He coughs up some blood, then, in a stronger voice, says "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

I answer, "What? Get a spear embedded in your chest?" He laughs, then adds, "I've been planning this for forever." He pulls out a ring from a pocket in his tribute outfit. I stare at it, uncomprehendingly. It's a thin gold band. How on earth did he get that into the arena? Then I remember: it's his token. And it sinks in what exactly it is. It's an engagement ring. I have no idea how he got something like that, but he does, and he's saying, in a weak voice, "Mai? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I answer firmly. He smiles, though it's an effort, and grasps my hand in one final squeeze. I smile at him. A real smile, that only he can get out of me. And his hand squeezes, and relaxes. He's gone. I want to scream, but that will alert anyone around me. I numbly grab supplies: a few lights, blanket, food, water, knives. I head out one of the main tunnels, still in shock.

Lyta Hopeflame from 4:

I hit the mattress at the bottom of the chute perfectly balanced, and am on my feet in an instant. I hate to say it, but I'm good at the games. They're evil, though. I wish I could rebel, somehow. I heard there was a rebellion once, way back in the 75th Hunger Games. The whole plot came out after.

After Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark both won the 74th Hunger Games, a rebellion started. Then, they both were entered in the 75th. Them and the 2 tributes/victors from 4 were with them. Then, Peeta ran into a force field, and his heart stopped. Finnick, the guy from 4, tried to restart his heart, but couldn't. Peeta died. Katniss ran off into the woods, and was attacked by a bunch of monkeys. Finnick ended up winning the games after strangling a tribute named Enobaria with a coil of wire. The rebellion was quelled, since the Mockingjay was dead. But why can't we stand up again? Because of the whole staying alive thing. If we resist, we're killed.

The gong sounds, and I'm off like a bullet. I'm the first to the Cornucopia, which is great. I can look for some swords and start collecting supplies. I get the genius idea to climb the Cornucopia, because all the good supplies are up there. I can even see some swords sticking out of the stack that might work. I climb. Nobody seems to try to follow me. I get to the top, get two decent-sized swords out of the stack, and start searching for a bow and arrows for Thyrra. Thyrra is my best friend from District 4. She was the only person I could bring. My brother is dead. I have no other friends.

I snap back to attention, thinking of my strategy. I won't kill anyone in cold blood, unless they do the same first. I finally spot a bow and arrows, and reach for it, but the pile shakes.

I peer over the edge and see the girl from 1 actually pulling things out of the Cornucopia! Doesn't she know it'll collapse? I guess she does, because she's smiling. Then it collapses, and I land on top of a knife, scratching my back. Great. I stand up, wincing. Thyrra seems to be doing fine, holding her own with a knife against Yuki Cross.

I pick a random person, I think the boy from 3, and follow him. Then he attacks a girl from 7. She's much smaller than him, and it's no fight. I'm coming in to help when he stabs her.

"Amy!" the other girl, my ally, Aryn, yells. She runs to the girl. The boy runs away. I sneak up to him on silent feet. I'm steaming angry. He killed someone without any fight. One of my allies, no less. It's just not fair. I look at him, disgusted. Why would anyone do something like that? I slice my swords across his neck. He deserves to die. Me and Thyrra, who is also lightly scratched, grab supplies, bows, and arrows. We have to almost drag Aryn away from the body of her sister, and we start off into a main cave.

Bethany Southernwood from 10

I snatch a spear as soon as I get to the collapsing Cornucopia, and look for supplies. I'm not used to so much fighting. And viciousness. Some of the tributes are downright mean. I look for supplies, finding whatever comes to hand and stuffing it into a pack. Then, a boy attacks Alyssa, who's been following me around with her knives. I'm startled, and can just watch. She does great, blocking and thrusting, until he stabs at me. Then, a wild light goes into her eyes, as she blindly stabs and blocks. Then, he finds a way in, stabbing her in the heart. I scream. The boy runs away, and Alyssa calls me. I run over, sobbing.

"Bethany?" she says in a serious voice.

I answer. "Yes?"

She says, "Bethany. You have to win. For me. For everyone back home." My sister. So strong and brave, and so kind. She always looked out for me, and now she's going.

I answer her. "Yes. Yes, I will, Alyssa. For you. For everyone trapped in these Games." It seems like the right thing to say. She nods, slowly.

"I know you will, Bethany. I love you. I know…" Then her head falls. I scream, a cry of anguish and despair. I grab some food and a light and race, sobbing, down the largest tunnel.

Soul Evans from 12

I watch out for Maka as I work, grabbing supplies. Maka, my girlfriend. I was from the Seam, she was from the town. But we love each other. I have knives at the ready, waiting for somebody to try to attack us. I head over to the other side of the cave to see if I can find some more knives, maybe a spare scythe for Maka. Everyone seems to be using knives, throwing, stabbing.

I find some more, then realize that I haven't looked for Maka in a while. I look over where she was, and it's like somebody stabbed me in the stomach. She's dead, with Yuki Cross standing over her with a metal bar. My mind goes almost completely blank. I race after Yuki. She's walking away from me, and I throw a knife. It hits her back with a solid thunk. She falls. I walk over to her, make sure she's dead.

Then, her district partner comes over. I grab a sword, and his knives attack. Stabbing, thrusting, he's almost as enraged as I am. He's really good with his knives. I block with my sword, but I can't attack. Then, he stabs me in the stomach. It hurts. A lot. I stagger away from him, and decide to hide out in a corner of the cave. I don't have the strength to go anywhere else. And that's where I stay until all the other tributes have left through various tunnels.

I'm wondering how the bodies will be taken up, when slots open up in the cave ceiling, right above each body. There's a sucking sound, and each body gets sucked up through the hole. It doesn't lead to sky, but it's somewhere. I wonder where. I decide I can live off of the leftovers of the Cornucopia. There's no weapons, except the few knives I'm holding, but there's food and water and light. I bandage my stomach wound, then settle down. I wonder if the Capitol will announce if two tributes can survive, if they're from the same district. Probably not. Look how well it turned out last time.

Then, the screen on my chest flickers to life. I was wondering what it was for. Now, I know. Onto the cave wall, it projects an image of each tribute who died, while playing a tinny Capitol Anthem. I need to somehow cover the speakers: that will give me away to anyone who tries to find me. I watch the screen. The boy from 1, both from 2 and 3, the girl from 5. Most of the would-be careers died, which is odd. The pictures still flash by. One of the twins from 7, Amy, I think. The girl from 9, the older girl from 10, and then…Maka. I can hardly look. She seems happy in the picture. It must have been taken before the games. I try not to think about her as I fall asleep…


End file.
